reconnaissance
by ylg
Summary: trois ficlets où des ordinateurs monologuent sur ce qu'ils sont, et sur l'amour. KotokoSumomo, JimaDiita
1. Kotoko : je l'ai trouvée

**Titre :** je l'ai trouvée  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** ChobitS  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kotoko, Kotoko/Sumomo  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient aux CLAMP

présentée sur 31 jours pour le thème : "reconnaissance absolue", contrainte accessoire : première personne.

Note : la présentation "bâclée" est faire exprès, pour "mimer" la réflexion du petit ordinateur.

* * *

je suis une poupée qui rêve / une machine créée à l'image de l'homme

dotée de programmes complexes - très complexes - pour imiter la pensée humaine

au point que parfois nous - persocoms - oublions presque notre condition

l'homme qui a conçu nos programmes nous a donné la capacité d'apprentissage / de réflexion / d'attachement

quelqu'un a fabriqué un programme pour me tenir lieu de personnalité - on m'a donné un corps mécanique humanoïde / mon apparence et mes réactions sont celles d'une jeune fille

je remplis mes devoirs d'ordinateur

mais à la différence des anciennes générations j'ai la capacité de faire des rencontres individuelles et d'interagir avec mon entourage - de mon propre chef

enfin : selon mes programmes / quoiqu'il ne doive pas y avoir tant de différence entre un programme électronique et un programme bio-électro-chimique... leur complexité, peut-être ?

pour nous comme pour eux - il existe quelque part dans un recoin de nos rouages, un programme qui nous fera reconnaître / parmi toutes celles que nous croiserons dans notre existence / une personne rien que pour nous

qui sera celle que nous aimerons  
qui nous aimera  
avec qui la vie sera complète

j'ai fait des rencontres

j'ai été créée à la demande d'un maître qui me voyait comme un jouet et m'a vite délaissée

j'ai rencontrée ce persocom étrange, amnésique qui se prenait pour une humaine /  
qui m'a permis de croire que peut-être, nous n'étions pas si différents d'eux

j'ai rencontré ce garçon qui affirme que oui, les persocoms ont autant d'émotions que les humains

j'ai rencontré ces humains qui tombaient amoureux de leurs persocoms, des persocoms spécialement modelés à l'image de leur idéal, ou qui par hasard correspondaient à leurs désirs

j'ai rencontré des persocoms dont le programme de dévouement à leur maître créait en eux la réplique du sentiment nommé « amour » chez les humains

et j'ai rencontré cette fille encore plus bizarre qu'eux tous, ce petit machin pétillant de vie, assommant de vitalité, débordant d'enthousiasme

un modèle de poche / décoratif / pratique pour les quelques tâches simples de la vie courante / pas vraiment futé et certainement pas capable d'opérations compliquées  
un truc à la candeur désarmante  
un bidule adorable, en fait

j'ai rencontré "la personne rien que pour moi" /...


	2. Jima : rien que pour toi

**Titre :** rien que pour toi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** ChobitS  
**Personnage/Couple :** Jima, Jima/Dita  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient toujours aux CLAMP

(note : la présentation "bâclée" est faite exprès)

* * *

je sais que je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe

je suis une banque de données, alors je sais beaucoup de choses  
de la recette du quatre-quarts à la théorie de la relativité, en passant par les chiffres du tourisme à Tôkyô

je sais que nous ne sommes pas humains

je sais que beaucoup d'humains ne nous considèrent que comme des machines, des robots à utiliser selon leur bon plaisir  
mais je sais aussi que d'autres nous voient comme des personnes à part entière, au risque de négliger leurs semblables

je sais que nous pouvons leur inspirer un amour immense, ou une crainte terrible

je sais qu'on nous a donné des programmes extrêmement complexes, qui nous permettent de décoder les sensations recueillies par notre tégument, d'utiliser précisément notre corps humanoïde / que nous pouvons souffrir, que nous nous attachons aux personnes qui interagissent avec nous

je sais que nos programmes déterminent nos comportements, et qu'une partie plus ou moins grande nous est individuelle

on a stocké dans ma mémoire tous les détails sur le processus de notre fabrication  
si je le voulais, je pourrai créer à ma guise un quelqu'un rien que pour moi

(mais c'est inutile  
je sais que cette personne est déjà en face de moi)  
(je saurais aussi créer un mélange de toi et moi si tu voulais, un être qui aurait tes caractéristiques et les miennes, et qui pourtant serait différent –puisque malgré tout, je sais tout de notre passé, mais je ne saurai rien à l'avance de son vécu  
car

je sais que nous pouvons apprendre et que notre vécu personnel détermine la création de chaînes réactionnelles particulière  
cela fait que nous sommes tous uniques

je sais que si mes données se perdent toutes, je meurs ; si une partie s'efface, si on me redémarre, je serai quelqu'un d'autre, comme les humains croient à la réincarnation

je sais que notre créateur a travaillé très dur pour rendre notre processeur le plus semblable possible à un cerveau humain

je sais que les humains ont créé des lois pour faire des androïdes leurs esclaves

et je sais qu'elles ne figurent pas dans nos programmes

nous sommes libres  
libres de mener notre existence comme bon nous semble  
et je t'aime

c'est tout ce qui importe /…


	3. Kotoko : petite poupée

**Titre :** petite poupée  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** ChobitS  
**Personnage/Couple :** mettons Kotoko, et Sumomo, mais ça pourrait sans doute être n'importe quel persocom, en fait ?  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** mon ordi à moi est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

(note : la présentation "bâclée" est faite exprès)

* * *

nous sommes des êtres artificiels

nous ressemblons aux humains

les capteurs de notre peau plastique nous envoient des signaux que nous interprétons comme caresses  
mais à la différence des modèles taille réelle nous ne sommes pas équipées pour l'amour physique

nous aimons, de toute la force de notre petit cœur électronique

parce que l'un de nos programmes nous permet de nous attacher à une personne précise / d'être comblées en sa présence / de se sentir seul quand elle n'est plus là  
de désirer son retour

cela en plus de nos devoirs d'ordinateur  
et parfois même quand deux programmes s'opposent malgré eux

nous aimons  
nous sommes des poupées qui rêvons d'êtres humaines, pour pouvoir nous enlacer /…


End file.
